post - action reaction
by noruas bombadil
Summary: Jaune has to hold his teams together after the loss of a friend. all the while he is taking heat from the white fang sympathizers in the school. It is in times like these that we are at our most vulnerable. but only by being vulnerable can a gift be truly appreciated this takes place in the Jorge 6 prime verse. after liars among us.
1. Chapter 1

As soon as he entered the team PLNR dorm Jaune was greeted by an extremely happy and excited Nora."Hey Commander sir, whatcha got there?" Jaune had to act fast. He knew that if he told Nora what the note actually said that it would result in her doing her level best and most likely succeeding in breaking the legs of whatever student wrote this note. Something that Jaune didn't want to see or explain.

"It's just a scrap of paper that I found outside of the door. Anyway, how are you guys holding up.?" he asked as he closed the door and began to look over all of the teammates present. Ren looked like he always did. Jaune wasn't too surprised by this as Ren seemed to be a stable rock who had seen everything and wasn't shaken up by anything. Nora was just the same.

He took a brief moment to consider how Pyrrha was doing. And while she seemed mildly crestfallen she was equally stable. With team, PLNR checked out Jaune began to search through Luke's desk for something.

"What are you doing," Pyrrha said as watched Jaune kept rifling through the desk.

"I am searching for the after action report that Luke has partially filled out by now"

Pyrrha was shocked by this as any reports needed to be filled out by the student involved. "Can he do that?"

Jaune let out a small laugh and kept searching for the paper. "Only if nobody tells Glynda"

Having found the report Jaune read it over and confirmed that Luke was accurate and then picked up a pencil from Luke's desk and filled in a few spaces before signing it at the bottom. Once he was done he left the room and headed over to team RWBY's dorm. He knew that entering would most likely result in him being velcroed onto by Ruby she probably felt bad that he had been so badly injured and still carried her back the dorm. He would tell her it was no big deal because it wasn't but Jaune had sisters and knew that she may not see it that way.

Preparing himself for the sound of tears and runny noses Jaune opened the door and was surprised to find that Ruby was sitting at her desk doing her homework. Jaune watched her for a moment. Mostly to tell if this was actually Ruby or if he was seeing things. She never did homework, At least not without Weiss badgering her about it. Taking a closer look at what she was doing he saw that she was writing a letter addressed to… Mr. and Mrs. Hansen. Jaune was shocked, less than two days ago she lost someone who had loved her and she was already trying to write a condolence letter to his family. Not this would only cause her more pain. Jaune would let Beacon handle the letter but right now he knew what Ruby was feeling. He had been there before.

"Ruby," he said as he reached over her arms and plucked the pen from her grasp. She sat there and kept looking at the paper as though her very willpower would start to write the words into the paper. "Ruby look at me." this time he used a more commanding tone. And slowly she turned in her chair to make eye contact with him.

Her eyes were bloodshot and her face was covered in dried tears. "What Jaune," she said in a voice so frail it sounded as though a stern glance could shatter it.

"Ruby, this isn't healthy. When was the last time you slept? When was the last time you ate something.?" he figured he knew the answer to both questions.

When she didn't respond and just sat in her chair Blake spoke up. "Jaune she has been through a lot maybe you should…"

She was cut off when Jaune shot a glare at her that told Blake that she needed to shut up. With Blake silenced he turned to the rest of the team. "Give us the room please." in spite of the please at the end of the request they all knew that it was not a request and was, in fact, an order. After they all shuffled out of the room he looked back to Ruby. "I know what you are doing. And it isn't safe or okay. If you keep doing this you will never recover…"

"I DON'T WANT TO RECOVER, I WANT BUD BACK" Ruby's answer was fast and full of pain. She had started to cry when she finally stopped trying to stonewall her emotions. Jaune hated to see her like this but he also knew that this was a necessary part of her loss. Before he knew it she was watering his shirt with her tears. " I can still see him when ever I try to close my eyes I see him staring at me with those lifeless eyes. Do you know what that is like Jaune?"

She knew the answer… or so she thought. "Yes, Ruby I do," Jaune said. When she shifted to look up at him she was clearly confused. "It was while I was in Vacuo, her name was Gypsum. I loved her Ruby. I was actually married to her. Then the Marvin brothers came to town trying to kill me. They didn't, they just shot up the sheriff's office with my wife inside. I found her dead in a pool of blood. I tried to do what you are doing, I tried to bury the feelings but I just couldn't they built up in and when they finally burst out I did terrible things to the Marvin brothers."

Now it was Jaune who was shedding tears. He had long come to terms with Gypsum's death. That was the way of life in Durant. You lived life and you died young. But he didn't want Ruby to feel the remorse of acting on her drive for vengeance. It won't actually help lessen the pain. He also wanted to help Ruby avoid the time after when he fell into a dark, dark place and did more terrible things.

Jaune stood to his feet and dried his eyes as he spoke. "Ruby, the others can't know about Gypsum. Okay" she gave a small nod and then once again climbed up the front of him like he was a jungle gym. He felt a smile come to his face as she did this. It was good to know that even after this she still had that innocence hidden somewhere.  
He walked over to the door and opened it to find the other three members of the team. Looking down at the huntress holding to him he said "I guess I am spending the night here." one by one they all entered the room while Jaune held the door for them and when Yang who was the last one in line passed Ruby's left arm shot out and wrapped around her neck. Then she started pulling doing her best to get both of them as close to her as she could.

They were able to take a hint and climbed into Yang's bed in order fit all three of them. As soon as the three of them hit the bedspread Ruby was asleep. After a few minutes of the three of them all laying there like that they had all fallen asleep. They were in for a long overdue and much needed good night's rest. for while the eyes of lost loves were still seen the arms of family help to lessen the sting.


	2. Chapter 2

Yang awoke in bed. When she looked at the alarm clock she saw that it was 1 a.m. She was about to go back to sleep when she noticed that she could see Ruby over in Ruby's bed. At first, Yang was confused as to why she was there when she started out here. Her thoughts were quickly banished as she felt a set of arms wrap around her from behind. She was sure that Ruby had something to do with this but for now, Yang was to busy freaking out that someone had just started to cuddle with her and it clearly wasn't Ruby.

Looking over her shoulder she saw Jaune's sleeping face. She felt an odd peace fall over her when she did. After all, there were certainly less pleasant people to end of cuddling with. This very peace was shattered when she felt something hard press up against the upper portion of her thigh. She felt her heart quicken and her face redden as she asked: "Jaune, are you awake?"

After a time she heard the tired voice respond with "yes"

"Well," she said trying to hide her blush as best as she could. "What is pressed up against my thigh?"

She didn't know what she was expecting him to say but when he responded with a still tired voice. "My gun" she was needless to say a little shocked. She had doubted he would even know that phrase after the incident with her gauntlets. But it seemed he knew and he had just used it in proper context too.

Her next question was a loaded one that would decide whether they needed to go find a different room or if she needed to castrate him. "Why is it there Jaune?"

She had to wait as the seemingly tired answer came. " because that is where I put it,"

She felt a slight annoyance at the vague response. So she chose to press the matter. "Why did you put it there Jaune?"

Once more she had to wait for him to respond. "Because I am about to use it." Yang was speechless. She didn't think he could ever be this forward with her. And while a part of her wanted to see where this line of talking would go she never got the chance to make up her mind as he continued to speak. " Things are going to happen very fast and I need you to stay quite okay." now she was beyond speechless. What was he planning and what was she going to do. She once again never got the chance to answer as she felt Jaune's right hand brush past her butt and leg in order to reach for the gun. She felt her breath leave her at his touch. Her excitement was replaced however by a sense of shock and confusion as she felt the hard object lift up off the bed and then fell something slide forward at the same time that she heard the click of the slide dropping into battery.

Now she was mad. The asshole had literary brought a gun into her bed. And while she preferred this to what she had thought previously. (though partially because Ruby was in the room) she was still mad at him for being so stupid as to say all of those things without realizing what he was implying.

Her anger was replaced by fear when she heard his next sentence. "Yang, no matter what you see or hear I need you to stay in the bed."

No sooner had he finished his sentence Yang heard a sound from the bathroom. When she turned to investigate the sound she saw a silhouette in the doorway. The silhouette's most striking feature was the height and width of it. The person it belonged to couldn't have been on her team.

Just as her brain began to process the threat in the bathroom Jaune had already begun to move. In one swift action, he threw the blankets off of himself and rose to his feet while shooting. He then advanced on the threat and kept on firing and firing. Because the room was still mostly dark she only saw the muzzle flash advancing on the doorway. Then the shooting stopped but only for a moment before it resumed. Twice more times Jaune's pistol broke the cover of the night spitting fire and lead.

Needless to say, all of team RWBY was now wide awake. They were in various states of shock and awe. Once Jaune reached the doorway he turned on the light and saw the suspect who was laying on the floor covered in welts. Jaune was glad that he used conventional ammo and not aura piercers. Calming the girls down would be hard enough after all the gunfire. But if there was a dead body. He would never hear the end of it.

As he grabbed the poor sap and began to drag him to the door Luke came charging in with his sword drawn. "Your late" Jaune said as he looked at the armed man in the doorway.

The response came in fast which suggested that Luke felt mildly insulted. "I had to finish something else first. Trust me it is better this way."

Knowing better than to challenge what was clearly something he wanted nothing to do with Jaune simply dragged the still groaning fool from the room and closed the door after Luke followed him. They each grabbed an arm and started to half drag and half carry their prisoner to the end of the hall. On the way, they passed by a very angry Pyrrha and several other students who were in their doors trying to find out what the commotion was. Upon reaching one of the common rooms they thrust the intruder into one of the chairs. "Who are you?" Jaune asked. He wanted to know why he was in team RWBY's room and he thought he may know the answer.

"I was wandering and I guess I got lost,..." he meant to say more but he was cut off when Luke bitch-slapped him.

Once the freshly slapped boy was able to look back up Luke reached down and grabbed him by the throat and said in an unstable voice. "Did I ask you to lie you dumb as shit puddle of piss? You answer with another lie and I am gonna reach down your throat, rip your heart out before I put it back through your ass."

It was at this time that Jaune had to fight the urge to laugh. He knew Luke was very angry because of the way he was speaking. When he was truly mad Luke came up with the funniest of insults and threats. " I would really advise you listen to him, he gets irrational when he's lied to," Jaune said as Luke let him go and backed off.

The boy who looked to be about Jaune's age snorted and spat back with. " what is this good cop, bad cop. Oh, come on get original."

Instantly Jaune's fist landed cleanly across the teen's nose breaking it with a satisfying crack. " make no mistake" Jaune said as he wiped the blood from his hand. "There is no good cop. There is no bad cop. There is just you, us, and them. So tell me … Adrian Palckilani" the boy looked shocked when he saw Jaune was holding his wallet. " what are you doing…" Jaune was cut off when he found team RWBY's room address. They were targeted. This piece of scum hadn't just been searching for money or jewelry he had been sent to team RWBY's room. "Who sent you?" Jaune asked his voice somehow taking on more of an edge than it already had. When he got no answer he growled at him "who sent you to kill me?"

Again he snorted "who said I was there to kill you?"

This was the wrong answer and Luke knew it. "Okay come on dirtbag lets get you to Glynda." Quickly he pulled Adrian to his feet and started to walk away from Jaune. "By the way that was one of the worst things you could have said to him"

Adrian looked confused at this and when Luke caught on he continued there are only five reasons to have an assassin such as yourself sent into that room and if you weren't there for him then you were there for one of the girls and that will get you killed. So we are going to find Glynda and get you into protective custody."

…

When Glynda took the boy from Luke she told Luke to get back to bed and that she would handle things from here. Once luke closed the door he turned to Pyrrha and his face took on an awkward look. He scratched the back of his head and asked. "So before I kinda want an answer."

Pyrrha threw herself into and began to cry "yes, yes, yes. Of course" as she yelled she held the small box in her hand. It was in the middle Luke's proposal that the gunfire sounded. After planting a serious kiss on her he ran off to go help Jaune.

As they made their way to the bed they had been sharing in the recent days Pyrrha began to kiss Luke as she also started to tear his shirt apart. By the time they reached the bed Luke knew one thing for sure. He was going to have a much better morning than Jaune was.


	3. Chapter 3

**_brace for impact_**

 ** _\- Noruas_**

A month had passed since the night that Luke proposed to Pyrrha. They chose to both keep it a secret until they could tell Martin and to thank Ren for listening to Luke and getting Nora out of the dorm for a few nights every week. They weren't quite certain how Ren did it but he said it involved his mastery of the pancake arts.

As he awoke in the looked down and saw the sleeping Nora that had latched onto his chest during the night. When Luke asked him to get himself and Nora out of the dorms every couple of nights he was trying to hide his reasoning while not stated was obvious. Luke and Pyrrha were sleeping together and they didn't want anyone to know about it. So Ren got Nora to go on a pancake run that ran just late enough for them to need to stay in Vale for the night. Then he did it again. It had become a pattern that Ren was okay with using. After all, no one was asking him too many questions since he could just say that it was Nora level problem.

This was the twelfth time this had happened and Ren was getting worried that someone may realize that there was something happening. But it was Valentine's day so he was already making plans for what he should do to get Nora out of the dorm to the night.

He was also thinking about what was going to happen to Jaune when he either did something thoughtful or did nothing with Yang. one the one hand Jaune was a tactical powerhouse who could see almost any major series of patterns on the battlefield and at the planning table but he was about ten times denser than gold when it came to matters of emotional sensitivity. Ren knew that there was something between them but he also knew that neither one of them knew it. They both felt something but they didn't know what to call it. It was going to come to the surface any day now since Jaune was under an inordinate amount of stress recently.

Ever since the Warehouse op. He was being hated by almost three fourth of the school. It seems that someone had leaked the mission report to the public and once the people found out that Jaune had killed upwards of 20 white fang operators in less than one night they were less than thrilled. He had become somewhat of an outcast. He separated himself from his own team after the night someone broke in and tried to kill him. The assassination charge was hard to prove but Adrian had a pen on him that seemed innocuous at first but when it was examined by Ruby she found a 1.5mm pellet that contained a sample of a highly concentrated carbohydrate binding poison that could kill a grown human while leaving almost no trace.

This attempt on his life had forced a wedge between him and his team. He started sleeping in his private room and eating alone. He sat as far from them as he could in class. He was worried about them getting hurt by someone attacking him. It was hard on his mind and that was showing. He looked tired and mad at all times. He had a face of fear, not fear for himself but fear for the others. He was making himself more of a target and he knew it. If his enemies thought they could kill him. They might try. But if they think he is under the protection of his team they may try to kill them. And Jaune would rather die than allow that.

That being said the threats had died down and Ren thought that they would no longer be a problem after yesterday. He still smiled at the memory of how proud he was of Nora for what she did. It had all started in professor Port's class.

...

The class was going well as Port was rambling on about the time that he used the technique he called the "kill face" on something. If Ren was being honest he never understood what he meant but he just tried to show the professor the due respect.

"Professor," one student asked. Ren recognized them as Dom Kaskconti. He was the one leading the charge on Jaune and he was also known for hijacking conversations to turn them into anti-lethal force speeches which were always just a rant about how terrible a person Jaune was.

"Yes my dear boy, how may I help you?" Port asked carefully calculating what the best approach to handle what he knew was going to be a tough talk.

"Professor have you ever had to kill someone?"

The question was a loaded one but Port believed in telling the truth. "Well, while you manners may need some work young man yes I have taken a life"

The boy seemed to understand the answer and said "is it ever something that you regret doing?" he asked.

Port thought before responding with "while I regret that the situations in question came to be I hold no regret for my actions once I was in those situations."

"So you're saying you had no other choice?"

"Well, of course, a life is something that once taken can't be given back. "

This seemed to be the answer that Dom was fishing for. "And what of killing when it is not needed?"

The question was a trap for Jaune and Port knew it but he also knew that Dom had the right to ask his questions and receive an answer. And so Port drew in a breath and said.'to kill without a significant reason is wrong and to kill without any reason is to be no better than a grim."

Dom seemed to light up at the answer as Port knew he would. His excitement was then shifted to anger as he looked at Jaune and said. "Well, Arc, which one is it. Are you wrong or are you a monster?"

At this point, half the class was up in arms alongside Dom and no one but team rockslide was considering defending Jaune. After all, they were all afraid of ending up in Dom's sights if they did.

Dom was the worst kind of bully in Ren's opinion. He didn't prey upon those who he thought were weak, he didn't hurt people because of some massive source of suffering. He didn't speak from a place of unknown ignorance. No, Dom was someone who had been told all of his life that the white fang had the right if it and that any other opinions were intolerant or in simpler terms racist. That alone should have been countered by now, however. After all, Cardin Winchester was raised in exactly the opposite way and now he was a gentleman who seemed to have lost the ability to be mad.

No, Dom was someone who got a taste of what he thought was justice at a young age and even as he aged and when he saw that it was truly just bitterness and hatred. Well, he turned his back and continued on. He acted out of a state of willful ignorance. Dom was causing pain because he felt like it was fun. And even though he had seen that what he was saying was wrong he didn't care. He just wanted to feel like he accomplished something and harassing a man who left violence for a last resort and unfortunately had to use it on many occasions seemed like a pretty sweet deal. After all, Jaune would most like sit and let them all yell at him. He would respond he would try to run. Dom was targeting someone who felt that they deserved to be a target. And in Ren's eyes that made DOM worse than the grim.

It was for this reason that Ren did something he would never do normally. He let go of Nora's hand and told her to go do whatever she wanted. She looked at Ren and then raised her hand. Professor Port faced her with a proud countenance and then called upon her. "Ms. Valkyrie how may I help you?"

Nora smiled sweetly and asked, "may I address the class?"

Port's smile grew even wider and he said "Yes you may"

Nora turned to face the class. And said. "What makes a killer?"

The confused silence that followed was what Nora was expecting so she continued. "If the only thing that is needed to be a killer is to take a life then many of us already are. After all, if the hunters and huntresses who die every day to keep US safe just took care of themselves they would live longer. But now, they die for US so in that way, we are all killers."

Dom looked like he was going to try and counter Nora's claim but he was silenced by the look that Luke was giving him.

Nora continued with a confident and disturbingly mature tone. " furthermore the fact that you would insinuate the actions of someone from a single report that was leaked to you from an unknown source who you can't vouch for in any way. This seems like you lead some kind of witch hunt the moment you thought you could." Nora paused for a moment before she asked her final question. "Also do you really think that you would know a killer if you looked at one."

This was what Dom had been waiting for her little speech got him so mad he jumped right at the chance to answer. "Of course I would, the stench of murder is so strong that I could smell one from across the room."

Nora asked him one more question taking care not to interrupt his momentum. And would you feel safe around one.?"

His response was fast and full of passion. " of course not, by definition a killer is someone who doesn't value life."

Ren felt a surge of pride flow through him as saw that Nora had just gotten him to charge headfirst at a dead sprint into a brick wall.

"Seven," she said. Her voice finally showing dull ache of someone who was bringing up painful memories.

Dom seemed confused at first only to have his face melt from one of confidence to horror as he realized what she meant.

As he staggered back he yelled. "You damn psycho. What is wrong with you."

his staggering lead him to trip right into Ren who looked into eyes and whispered. "I stopped counting after my fifteenth"

Now he was terrified and when he turned to leave he once more walked right into someone. This some someone was Luke who smiled and said. " I didn't keep count but I started at the age of 14 and I'm 21 now and I killed an average three people a day. you do the math." shrieking in fear at the fact that he was surrounded by murders Dom tried to rally the students against them.

"Do you see this, they kill anything they can. Including the oppressed freedom fighters of the white fang."

Just as the class seemed to be ready to rally behind Dom once more the doors to the classroom closed with a loud BANG.

Everyone looked to see that the person who closed the doors was Cardin Winchester. And at his side was Velvet Scarlatina. Together they walked to the front of the room. Velvet helping Cardin as he limped slightly. Once they reached the front Velvet turned to Port and said. " sorry for our tardiness professor, but with the weather being like it is Cardin can't walk as fast as usual" the aged professor nodded in understanding. As he gestured for them to continue with whatever they were really here to do.

Looking to the students Cardin said. "I am about to break a promise that I made to Ozpin. And I think it is about damn time that I did. Four weeks ago Myself and Velvet went MIA. and you were all told that we were pinned down by the grim. That was a lie meant to keep you feeling safe. In reality, we were captured by a white fang task force that was sent to destroy team CFVY. this task force was made because team CFVY is a shining example of humans and faunus working together and they white fang couldn't have that... After all, if there was more than one way to reach peace then they wouldn't be needed anymore. So when we were captured I was tortured." at the mention of the incident Velvet cringed and Cardin looped a hand around her shoulder and held her close. " they told me that they wouldn't move on to Velvet until they had broken me. So I vowed not the break."

Reaching down he pulled up his pant leg to above his knee. It looked like a mass of scar tissue and bandages. Then he rolled up his sleeves to show that they had branded "filthy human" all along his arms. Then he pulled his shirt up all the way to his armpits to show them that his chest was also covered in more offensive anti-human slurs. There were also what appeared to be family symbols burned onto his chest. "this was done by your freedom fighters." velvets said as she glared daggers at Dom." they tortured a boy who had nothing to give them but entertainment." she said. as she spoke she seemed to hold even tighter to Cardin as though she was afraid he may be lost to the sea of hate that was crashing against them. As he rolled down his shirt sleeves and pant legs Cardin cringed when he accidentally touched one of the several bandages on his leg. shaking it off they limped out of the class. their point was made and Jaune wouldn't be getting harassed anymore.

as Ren smiled he was pulled from his memory when he felt Nora wake up and look up at him. she had the face of a child caught with its hand in the cookie jar. For years now Nora had been sneaking over and cuddling with Ren through the night only to sneak back to her own bed before Ren woke up. she always thought that he simply slept through it all. "morning Nora, let's go get some pancakes." he said. They may not be ready to say so but they both knew the other loved them.

they spent the day together in Vale. they visited arcades and pancake houses and then they spent an hour in the emerald forest killing (and riding) any grim they could. when they retired for the night Nora was expecting Ren to once again come up with an excuse get her out of the dorms for a night. in truth, she had always known what Pyrrha and Luke were up to so she played along to make the whole situation easier. this night, however, Ren said that they could spend the night in the dorms and that Luke and Pyrrha wouldn't be there. Nora smiled as she realized what that meant. she was glad for them, they clearly loved each other very much. then they got a message from Jaune.

...

Luke was waiting for Pyrrha in their room. Not their dorm mind you, because it was valentine's day Luke rented a hotel room for them and mad dinner as well. Pyrrha said that she would arrive at six but it was already six fifteen. He was nervous, more than he should have been she was just running late. She would be fine.

His scroll began to ring and when he looked it was Pyrrha. He felt a wave of relief crash over him. She was alright and her bullhead just got delayed or something. He answered the call and felt the relief he just experienced rushed from him. Dropping the scroll he started running for the backlot of the hotel. As the scroll hit the floor it's screen cracked but the video lead kept playing. There pinned to the side of a working van by her own sword was Pyrrha Nikos. She had begun to fade in and out of consciousness due to blood loss. More so the leg of her attacker could still be seen.

Luke had sprinted from the door and saw Pyrrha and her attacker. The woman seemed to be a tall woman with a relatively heavy build. Still moving at full sprint Luke closed the distance and dropped to a takedown height while he kept his hand at head height. Channelling all of his aura into his hand letting out a rage-filled war cry he threw all of his strength into an overhand right that landed cleanly. The blow launched her into a nearby truck were Luke left her. Turning to Pyrrha Luke began to panic. She was stabbed through her right shoulder and she had a bullet wound in her side. Knowing that removing the blade would make things worse he picked up Pyrrha's bloody scroll and called Jorge. there was so much blood and she was fading fast and all he could do after Jorge said he was on his way was hold her hand and pray.

 _ **happy valentine's day. as always any reviews are accepted and appreciated. I mean it, I get mildly nervous when I get no feedback as to whether or not anyone likes to stories.**_


	4. Chapter 4

Team Rockslide had all met at infirmary were Pyrrha was being treated. Thankfully Jorge had gotten there fast and did all that he could. Even then nobody knew what would happen. Luke had chosen not to tell Martin until they had a definite answer on Pyrrha. When Jaune had found him he was sitting in the waiting area completely catatonic. He was covered in blood and from what Jaune had been told it seemed to be Pyrrha's.

"Luke," Jaune said as he gently placed a hand on the man's shoulder. "What happened?"

For the first time in almost an hour, Luke looked up from his knees. "I wasn't there to protect her. I wasn't there and now she may die." as he spoke Luke's voice became filled with anger and pain. "Does that answer our fucking question?"

Jaune had seen this before. It was him after Gypsum had been killed. "Luke, do you know who did this?" he wasn't asking to help Luke get his revenge he was asking to find out who HE needed to kill. His plan was simple if Jaune killed them then Luke couldn't. And Jaune didn't want Luke to live with the memories that he had of killing the Marvin brothers.

"I already dealt with it" Jaune had to do a slight double take but he figured out what Luke meant. "I dumped all of my energy into a single punch and caught them square on the side of the neck. YOU wouldn't have gotten up from that."

Jaune knew that Luke was right. If he had done as he said then the attacker was dead. That meant that all Jaune could do now was comfort Luke as best as he could. Taking a seat beside Luke Jaune placed a hand the man's back and began to tap into his semblance, which he recently learned of. And after a few moments of Jaune pumping his aura into Luke, he felt Luke relax. Soon thereafter the rest of team Rockslide found them and all joined in on the semi-group hug. They remained like this for almost twenty minutes before a doctor in a surgical gown approached and said. "Which one of you is named Jaune Arc?"

Jaune escaped from the huddle and walked over to the doctor. "That would be me, what do you need?'

The doctor took off his glasses and said." Ms. Nikos lost LOT of blood, she had been shot through the spleen and she had her Brachial artery severed. I have absolutely no idea how she survived but she did" Jaune felt relief cascade down him from his head to his feet. Then a question dawned on him.

"Why didn't you tell everyone else this Dr…" after a brief search for the absent name tag the Doctor explained that his name was Taft.

"Well, Mr. Arc I wanted to know if Pyrrha has any significant others. A boyfriend perhaps"

Jaune turned to face the pile of teenagers and young adult. "Yes, Luke. why do you ask"

Doctor Taft gave a small smile and said. "Because she came in here pregnant and the baby survived too. I don't know who triaged her but they must have been Godly."

Jaune smiled as he realized what Dr. Taft was saying. Turning to the group Jaune half yelled half shouted " Hey Luke you girlfriends is going to live and so is your SECOND child." the mass of students all froze at the sentence before all at once they seemed to throw Luke from the center.

His face was a mixture of joy and shock. "Did you just say"

Jaune cut him off while he pointed Luke in the direction that Taft was holding his hand in. "yes, Pyrrha will live and you're going to be a father to TWO children now."

Luke took off like a shot. He was weaving in between nurses and patients and when he found a hospital bed that blocked his path he simply dropped to his side and slide under it. "Room 205" He heard the doctor yell over his shoulder.

Reaching the room he found that Pyrrha was alive and awake in her bed. Her right shoulder was covered in bandages and she was hooked up to an IV but besides that she was fine. "Pyrrha, is it true?" he said his heart threatening to beat its way out of his chest.

She smiled broadly and said. "I was planning to tell you at dinner".

Instantly Luke was at her side. One hand on caressing her face and the other placed over her womb. Slowly he brought his forehead down to her own and said. "All these years I feared finding love once again. And now here I stand those fears having waned. How lucky a man I must be to have a wife who loves as much as you love me."

The poem was spur of the moment and while it wasn't very thought out it was enough to somehow make Pyrrha's smile wider. They stayed like that for a time before the others finally arrived. There was a chorus of sighs as the sight before them was taken in. then the room exploded with questions like "how far along are you?" and " do you have any names yet?" or "do you know if they are a boy or a girl?"

Soon the questions began to pile up over one another making them all one unintelligible fracus. Finally, the doctor who noticed that Pyrrha's heartbeat was rising stepped into the doorway and a said. " I understand that you are all excited to see Ms. Nikos alive but you need to ask your questions one at a time. The last thing I need is to have my patient how just survived the impossible to be killed by an overload of questions so please ask them but only one at a time."

After the mob had been silenced the questions all came and were answered one at a time.

"How far along?" from Blake was met with

"About one month" from Pyrrha.

" do you have any names yet?" asked Nora.

"No, none yet" answered Pyrrha.

"Are they a boy or a girl?" said Ruby.

"I don't know yet" responded Pyrrha.

Finally, the questions all ceased when Jaune politely ushered everyone out of the room saying that he needed to talk to the two of them alone. Once they had left Jaune turned to the two of them and said. "First of all, congratulations being parents is one of the greatest responsibilities and one of the greatest things on the planet. Next, you two realize that from now on only one of you goes into the field at a time. I don't want to orphan two children in one day because an op goes bad. And finally" at this part, he looked straight to Luke. "when is the wedding date?"

Pyrrha was shocked that Jaune knew that they were engaged and when she gave him the confused look that she did Jaune simply said. "Where do you think Luke got the ring from, I know a jeweler in Vacuo who makes good wedding rings."

Pyrrha shook her head in understanding and then Jaune asked the final question. "How are you going to tell Martin. You wanted to keep him from beacon but he is gonna find about and if he finds out in a few months when class let out he is not gonna be a happy camper."

Luke pulled out his scroll and nodded in agreement before saying " It is about time that Martin come to Beacon anyway."

Martin was worried when he heard that mommy was in the hospital but he was calmed when his father told him that she was going to be fine. And he was super excited when he heard that his father was coming to get him and bring him to see mommy. When he saw her in the hospital bed he exploded with joy and he tried to climb up to get to her.

Luke dawned a fatherly grin and went to help Martin up only for Martin to surprise him and clamber up the side of the bed and crawl over to Pyrrha. "MMOOOOMMMMYYY" he cried as he tried for all of his might to wrap his arms around her.

"Hello, Martin" Pyrrha said as she wrapped an arm around him. "I have something to tell you," she said.

"Whad is it, mommy?" Martin asked his smart little brain working in overdrive to figure out what she was going to say.

"Your going to be a big brother" Pyrrha whispered to him. When she pulled her head back to see his face she saw that what she meant hadn't quite clicked yet. "Martin, mommy is pregnant with a baby," she said. At once his face lit up with a wonderful show of joy.

"REALLY?" he shouted. Pyrrha nodded. Then she placed his hand over her womb just like Luke had placed his own.

"Daddy and I haven't named them yet but we wanted you to know." as Pyrrha spoke she found herself lost in the feeling that seeing the little boy so happy gave her. In truth when she first found out that she was Pregnant she was terrified. She didn't know how it was going to affect her career but she remembered two things. One was the night that Luke had told her that he would love her until the end of his days. The other was the way that Martin looked at her and the way that he called her mommy. It was a shock at first but she soon grew to appreciate the love that the child had for her. With that in mind, she decided that she would push on in spite of the trials she was going to face. And when she saw the way that Martin was smiling she knew that she made the right choice.


	5. Chapter 5

**_hello everyone, I will continue this in the next story. sorry for the cliffhanger. feel free to leave a review in the comment section._**

 ** _-Noruas_**

Jaune was heading back to his room after having spoken to Pyrrha and Luke. he was fighting the tears the whole way. He had been refusing to think of Gypsum for months now and he wasn't going to allow this to break him now. Or so he thought. He was thinking of Luke and Pyrrha having a child he was forced to think of what the date was, and the part of his story he never told Ruby. It was almost a year after he became the Sheriff of Durant. And it was eight months since he and Gypsum found out that she was pregnant. He was looking forward to being a father. For about four days. Then the Marvin brothers killed them both, gunned them down in a drive-by shooting meant to kill him.

It was brutal, he saw it every night when he tried to sleep. It was a moment forever burned into his corneas. In less than thirty seconds he lost his entire world. And here he saw the life he was never going to have and it was being paraded in front of him. He would learn to accept that men like him aren't meant to have families. Men like him had killed both without reason or cause. And that made him what he was. He was a lethal man who had done awful things and he had come to accept that.

The closer he got to his room the stronger his feelings seemed to run. It was only natural. He was trying to hide them and they were getting stronger. He was getting more and more charged, it was like the whole world was coming into focus on his emotions. He couldn't figure out why but his darkest feelings were coming to the surface. This was different from the ordinary rage he felt when the Marvins killed Gypsum, it was intoxicating. He didn't want stop feeling it. It gave him power, it gave him focus. And he was loving it, getting enthralled in it.

He was also losing his touch with reality. The world seemed different to him now. It was darker and it felt more threatening. One student walked over to him and reached out to grab Jaune by the shoulder. To the student's point of view, Jaune was staggering through the halls. But when he reached out to put his hand on Jaune's shoulder Jaune moved faster than anything the student had seen.

Jaune's left hand grabbed the students right and pulled it high into the air. Next Jaune shot his right arm through to wrap around the student's right leg and lifted the student six inches off the ground. In a quick motion, Jaune slammed the student into the wall behind him. With the student stunned Jaune quickly brought his right hand up in a side on uppercut. The student slumped unconscious to the floor leaned against the wall.

Jaune's whole world seemed different now, after that fight, he felt a bizarre wave of power rush over him. It was something that seeped into every fiber of his being and saturated them. It took him less than an instant to realize that whatever he was feeling was wrong. This dark power was corrupting his very soul. And he had no idea what to do about it, he was afraid and that only made the dark force within him stronger. He staggered to his door and when he opened it and looked inside he felt the dark force within him flush from his body replaced by a surge of pure bliss and peace.

Yang had come running as soon as a student called her and told her that Jaune had beaten them unconscious. She, of course, thanked the student who didn't call Glynda or worse the police. It was also refreshing to see that there were a few students who respected Jaune in spite of all the slander that he had been under. She found the student standing outside of Jaune's closed door

"After I came to I saw him stagger in there, I don't want to get too close and I don't want to let anyone else get too close either. So I called you."

Yang nodded and thanked the student telling him that she owed him one. With a nod, the student quickly walked away. Once he was around the corner he pulled out his scroll and while dialing a number and took off running. When the phone was answered he said "you need to hear this, Jaune Arc just attacked me." there was a moment of silence as he listens to the person on the other end of the line. "No," he said "his teammates don't know that I know you and it needs to stay that way. They found out that we know each other they will never trust me again"

Back with Yang she opened the door and was left shocked by what she saw. Jaune was laying on his bed with his arms wrapped around some redhead that Yang had never seen before. The sight at first made her want to explode with rage until she heard a sentence from Jaune that killed her anger cold.

Oblivious to Yang's presence he looked into eyes of the unknown woman and kissed her. The kiss itself last only about five seconds but the thing that stung the most, the thing that tore Yang's heart asunder like a chicken feed to a starved beowolf was the sincerity and conviction in his voice as he gazed into the eyes of the woman he was laying with and said. "I love you, and I will never lose you again"


End file.
